Heretical Pilot
by ry0kiku
Summary: Due to unknown circumstances, Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed somehow gets his personality switched with Son Goku from Saiyuki. How would their allies and enemies react seeing a high-spirited Kira and a shy Goku? SaiyukixSeed crossover.


Title: Heretical Pilot

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary : Due to unknown circumstances, Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed somehow gets his personality switched with Son Goku from Saiyuki. How would their allies and enemies react seeing a high-spirited Kira and a shy Goku? Freakiness follows. SaiyukixSeed crossover.

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to this freaky crossover Saiyuki-Seed. I just got the sudden idea from the fact that Kira Yamato and Son Goku voiced by the same seiyuu, Hoshi Souichiro, and started wondering what will happen if those two get switched. Not to mention, Kira and Goku got exactly opposites personality, mainly with Kira hates fighting while Goku loves fighting, and so on. Well anyway, hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Cosmic Era 73.

It was a calm, peaceful night. The full moon was hovering in the obsidian sky, reflecting its silvery shine upon the calm sea thousands miles below it. Occasionally, the wave released itself from the sea and swept at the beach sand, creating a soft hushing sound. However, the sound was more that enough to camouflage whatever small noises came from the fully armored soldiers making their way across the beach. Using darkness as their cover, they moved almost soundlessly, communicating only with hand codes, as they headed to a house stood not very far from the beach. The orphanage owned by Reverend Malchio.

"We must get her this time." The man in the front, who was seemingly the leader, whispered hastily to his men. "No one must know what happened." The trained assassins nodded, preparing their weapons. Their footsteps melded with the beach sand, giving almost no noise to alert any human. However, with one slightest clang of one careless soldier's armor, it's more than enough to alarm machine.

"ITAMITAKUNAI!! ITAMITAKUNAI!!"

Haro's cry was enough to jerk Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld, and Kira Yamato awake. Andrew immediately stormed out from his room, grabbing his gun.

"I wonder from which group they belong to," He muttered as he preparing his gun as fast as he could. He took a turn and almost collided with Murrue Ramius. The female captain of Archangel looked alarmed, her brown eyes gazed at him meaningfully, then she nodded in understanding.

"I'll get Lacus-san and the kids." She whispered hastily, responding to their silent agreement. Andrew smirked.

"And I'll get those bastards. Oh, and what about the boy?" He's, of course, referring to the pacifist pilot of Freedom, Kira Yamato. He knew that Kira would rather avoiding combat whenever possible, something he couldn't really agree with him. But his tiger instinct told him that in this situation, combat was most likely unavoidable. If Kira wouldn't be any help in battle, except in his mobile suit of course, then he's better off with his girlfriend and the kids.

"Get that Yamato kid to…"

Just then, as if answering him, Kira Yamato peeked out from his room, which was only next door from their conversation. He's still wearing his nightshirt, his expression laced with confusion.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice was slightly louder than usual.

Andrew whistled. "About the time, kid!" He commented airily, tossing and turning his gun. "Get dressed and follow Captain Ramius to get the princess and the kids to the shelter. We're being ambushed here." The former Sabaku no Tora explained, looking past his shoulder to make sure no enemies lurking behind them.

Usually, Kira Yamato was very quick to respond, especially when it concerned people he cared for. Usually, Kira Yamato was cool-headed and calm. Unfortunately Kira Yamato who stood there, staring wide-eyed at Andrew and Murrue, was not the usual Kira Yamato.

Kira just blinked, simply staring at Andrew with clear, almost idiotic confusion written on his face. "Huh? Who are you guys? Where are Sanzo and the others?"

The question caught Murrue and Andrew horror-struck. Murrue turned and stared at the young Coordinator's deep violet eyes, wondering if he's sleepwalking or something. She saw nothing but confusion and pure innocence there.

"Kira-kun, are you sure you're fully awake?" She asked nevertheless, worry in her voice.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow; a very un-Kira gesture as he responded.

"Huh? Who do you mean by 'Kira'? My name's Son Goku!"

Both Murrue and Andrew almost got heartattack. What happened to this calm and collected Freedom pilot? He's not likely to joke around, especially in critical times like this. The captain and the general exchanged looks in worry. Maybe something had happened to Kira and they had no idea about it? But…

BANG! BANG!!

CRASHH!!!

The sound of gunshot accompanied by glass breaking, followed with Kira's voice, "Holy shit! What the heck was that?!" was more than enough to snap their attention back.

Andrew immediately released the safety on his gun, cursing, "Shit, they've got in!!" Then he ran into the shadows of the corridor while yelling at Murrue.

"Take him as well! He's no good in situation like this!"

Murrue, though a bit taken aback by the fact that she's just heard Kira using the same language as Andrew, nodded and grabbed Kira's arm. "This way, Kira-kun."

To her surprise, Kira wrenched himself away from her. "I'm not Kira! What's up with ya??" Murrue hadn't even overcome her shock as another explosion followed with a cry filled the place. With this noise, she assumed Lacus and the others might be awake and frightened by now. They've got little time.

Once again, she grabbed Kira's arm and started dragging him away. "Kira Yamato! Captain Ramius commands you to go to Lacus-san and the other's place!"

She was confident that Kira would obey once she reminded him of her position as his captain. But this time, even the calculated Murrue Ramius was making mistake.

Kira simply stared at the corridor where Andrew left earlier, his violet eyes reflecting interest within. "Isn't that… a battle over there?" He either asked or stated, his voice somehow had a tinge of excitement.

Murrue saw this as an opportunity. "Yes, there's a battle. You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Kira-kun. Let's just go to Lacus-san and the others…"

"Are you kidding??" Kira was practically beamed, his eyes glittered and Murrue could feel excitement radiating from him. "How can I ever refuse a battle?? I love fighting!"

Again, Murrue Ramius miscalculated her own subordinate.

She could only stare with her jaw hanging open as the supposedly-shy-and-quiet Ultimate Coordinator dove into the battle with his fist high in the air.

_Something feels very wrong here…_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the wasteland of Tougenkyou, a similar disaster occurred…

"Oi, monkey! Till when are you gonna doze?? It's morning already you brainless ape!" Sha Gojyo greeted the calm morning with his merciless yell, aiming directly to their youngest member who was still sprawling on the floor wrapped in his sleeping bag.

"Get your ass up, stupid monkey!" Gojyo shouted into the boy's ear, and this time it had the desired effect. The golden eyed teen was jerked awake, sitting sluggishly and rubbing his eyes groggily. Then he looked up to the older man with his citrine orbs curiously.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" he spoke, his tone, Gojyo noticed, was slightly deeper than usual, making it more adult-like.

Gojyo's scarlet brows met. This certainly wasn't the reaction he expected from Son Goku. He had expected that brat to start yelling at him or even hit him for disturbing his sleep. But instead all that idiotic monkey did was staring at him calmly, so calm until it somehow frightened him. And…and… what the heck did he say just then? 'I beg your pardon'??

"Are you alright, monkey? Something possessed you?" The red haired half-breed asked, his voice was rather worried. He hated to admit it, but he had started having creepy feeling on the pit of his stomach, but like hell he'd let that monkey boy know about it.

The heretic boy blinked, pure curiosity reflected on his wide golden orbs, which were strangely looked solemn at the same time. "Excuse me, sir. I believe you might be mistaking me with someone else. My name is Kira Yamato, and I am a Coordinator, not a monkey." He spoke calmly and confidently.

Gojyo's jaw fell open in horror struck. What happened to their noisy, stomach-for-a-brain Son Goku? Who's this charismatic and confident… _gentleman_?? This must be a joke, either Hakkai or Sanzo must be pulling prank against him. Or maybe this was April Fool's joke? Or maybe that blasted kami Homura had kidnapped their monkey and replaced him with some weirdo!

"Gojyo, I thought I sent you here to wake Goku up. What took you so long?"

Cho Hakkai chose the very moment to enter the room, standing in front of the door. Unlike Goku and Gojyo who were still in their casual shirt, the monocle-clad man had already worn his usual traveling attire, with his pet dragon Hakuryuu settled on his shoulder.

"Here you are. Have you packed your things yet? I'm afraid Sanzo is getting impatient, and he threatened to shoot you both if you don't come down in five minutes. I suggest not to test out his temper now." Hakkai spoke gently, wearing his usual absent-minded smile. The smile, however, faltered a bit as he saw no response from his two companions. "Gojyo? Goku? Are you even listening?" He asked, his voice raising a bit.

Gojyo finally turned from staring at Goku and now stared at Hakkai instead, with his jaw still hanging open like an imbecile. He pointed his finger at Goku, then at his own head, and shook his head with wtf expression. Hakkai raised his eyebrow. Gojyo was trying to say that Goku messed up with his head? What's the meaning of this?

"I beg your pardon sir, but may I ask for some explanation? Mr. Red Hair over there unfortunately failed to explain the situation here."

This time, Hakkai was the one dropping his jaw, but in less idiotic expression that Gojyo of course. Was that Goku speaking? _Their_ Goku? Their playful, ever-hungry five-hundred-years-old macho-fan Goku? When did Goku learn such polite words? Sure, he might be teaching him some, but it's obvious that he learned faster with Sanzo and Gojyo's colorful language. More importantly, why did he call Gojyo 'Mr. Red Hair' and act as if he didn't know them? Did he lose his memories again or something?

"Uhm… Goku? Are you really Goku?" Hakkai finally asked, feeling stupid even after he did so. The supposedly-monkey-king stared up at him, and the moment gold met green, Hakkai concluded that something was not right. And definitely not right it seemed.

"I'm afraid not. My name is Kira Yamato, a former civilian from the destroyed Heliopolis colony, currently residing in Orb. And a former member of the Archangel crew. I don't believe I have been introduced to you, sir. Are you friends of Murrue-san or Waltfeld-san?" Goku again asked politely yet curiously.

This time, even Hakkai was rendered speechless. He and Gojyo exchanged looks, unintentionally sharing exactly the same expression: freaked out. This was even worse than him losing memories; he believed he was some lost kid from gods-know-where freaky place!

"What the fuck… Hakkai, what did you do to the monkey?? He suddenly turned creepy and started talking crap!!" Gojyo practically shouted hysterically.

Hakkai just stood there horror-struck, wide eyed. He even kept expecting waking up anytime. "I have no idea Gojyo, no idea at all… What about we ask Sanzo instead?"

Then, as if answering his demand, Genjyo Sanzo suddenly entered the room, with a pulsing vein on his forehead.

"You guys done gossiping? Good. We'll be off to fight Homura in three minutes, no excuses. Causing more unnecessary trouble and I'll blast a bullet through your heads. Now move your ass." The blond monk grunted with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Usually, Genjyo Sanzo always managed to get his companions to do his orders, even with Gojyo or Goku cursing all the way. Usually, Genjyo Sanzo always managed to make them listen to him by threatening to shoot their heads. However, this was not the usual day for Genjyo Sanzo.

"Excuse me, sir." The source of the problem suddenly spoke, causing Gojyo to jump in surprise. "Correct me if I wrong, but do I hear that you are going for a fight?"

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched. He turned and pierced his charge's golden eyes with his own violet ones.

"What the heck did you just say? Of course we're going to fight them. We've accepted that blasted kami's challenge." Sanzo grunted, his tone was icy as usual but now carrying a slight worry. He sensed something was not right with his charge. IF that wide-eyed boy in front of him was _really _his charge.

"Then I must refuse, sir." Goku unexpectedly stated, suddenly turned serious. Creepily serious. "Fighting will not solve anything. It will only cause people pain and suffering. I've seen enough blood, more than enough. I must refuse to participate in such bloodshed." He spoke, determination in his voice.

This time, for the first time in years, Genjyo Sanzo had a wtf expression in his face. Gojyo clapped his own forehead and Hakkai sweatdropped, feeling a funny sensation dwelling in his stomach.

_Something feels very wrong here…_

-tbc…

* * *

**Sneak Peek for the next chapter:**

**"What's with this weird flashy stuff?"**

**"Kira-kun, DON'T POINT THAT BEAM SWORD TO US!!!!"**

********

**"This is your last chance, Son Goku. Surrender to us, or your friends dead."**

**"I'm afraid I have nothing to surrender sir. I left my mobile suit back then in Orb."  
**


End file.
